When Villains Join Forces
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: What happens when two of Jessica's biggest villains join forces..? you get a room full of 10 year olds
1. Chapter 1

**Ha ha! my sequel to We Don't Need Heroes is here!**

**Remember... if you wanna know who everyone is, you gotta read my first story so it makes sense**

**I cried when I didn't get the Avengers movie yesterday...**

**they promised me they'd get it for me today**

**they didn't**

**I cried**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 1: A little role playing can be awkward**

"You cannot defeat me, I am Captain America!" I said running through my backyard,

"You'll bow down to me mortal." My cousin Jennifer said pretending to be Loki.

It's early October and I was sent a new shipment of Avengers merchandise... then my cousin came over and we were bored, and I put on my Captain America sweatshirt. I jumped up in a tree and hid in the branches, I heard her jump in the bushes, "Let's see where she's hiding." I said to myself looking through my binoculars, I saw something move in the bushes, "Aha!" I pulled out my toy bow and arrow and shot it at her.

She jumped out of the bushes pretending it exploded, "That's not fair, Captain America doesn't have bow and arrows."

"You don't know that you didn't work with him." I said jumping from the tree,

"And I suppose you..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Right." she said throwing a sharp stick at me, "Bow mortal!"

"Never!" I said. I started running as she threw sticks at me, while running I turned around and threw my fake Captain America shield at her. It nailed her right in the throat and she let out a big gasp and fell to the grass, "Jennifer!" I said running over to her, "Are you ok?" I asked holding out my hand to help her up,

"Yeah, I'm ok." she said grabbing my hand and I pulled her up,

"Impressive Parker, you're a better Captain America than Captain America himself." I turned around to see none other than Tony Stark in my backyard... he was with Steve Rogers, that kinda felt awkward,

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"I just wanted to see how you were healing."

"Tony my eyes been healed for two months now. So... Why are you here?"

"Really I just wanted to visit."

"Whatever Tony, Steve this is my cousin Jennifer."

"Hi." she said with a smile and held out her hand for Steve to shake it,

"Uh... I'm Steve Rogers." he said shaking it... he was blushing,

"Ok so the real reason why we're here... It's kinda confidential so can you come inside or away from... her." Tony said pointing to Jennifer,

"I heard that!" she said folding her arms,

"It's aight Jennifer can keep secrets... and she's worked with SHIELD before." back when we were 13 Jennifer and I had to deal with a world crisis, turns out Jennifer is good at hand to hand combat,

"Fine but you better take it up with Fury because I won't be getting yelled at for this."

"What do you want Stark?" I asked getting annoyed,

"Loki is back and we think he's planning revenge."

**Ah Loki is back, but he's not the only one**

**DA DA DA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the slow update... but u know wat evs**

**after two days of throwing tantrums, several minutes of crying from the commercial, ten minutes of breaking things, and many hours of fanfiction, my parents finally got me the movie, and i watched it four days in a row.**

**also thanks Superloudean for letting me borrow your character, so if anyone wants to know about Pikachu, read Pikachu Assemble, totally funny story i might add**

**so without further ado**

**chapter 2 (rhyming unintended)**

**I do not own the Avengers, but that would be cool, and i dont own Pikachu, superloudean owns her**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 2: The Only Time Tony Can Be Serious...**

"Ahaha! Tony you crack me up!" I said rolling in the grass laughing really hard,

"Jessica I'm being serious." he said in a stern voice I never heard before, and he never calls me Jessica,

"Oh my god this is serious." I said quickly getting up and brushing the grass off of my pants,

"Fury sent us here to retrieve you and Anthony."

"Anthony is on vacation in Ireland so you're stuck with just me."

"I could come along." Jennifer said,

"Yeah, Jenn. knows how to fight... not like a girl."

"I don't know, Fury would be mad..."

"That hasn't stopped you before." I said, Jennifer and I wrapping our arms around each other in a hug, "C'mon Tony, pwease." We both did puppy dog pout,

"Fine but Fury won't be too pleased."

"YAY!" we both started jumping up and down like idiots.

We were sitting in the conference room waiting for Fury, "Wow this is cool." Jennifer said jumping around in her seat,

"Jennifer calm yourself."

"Alright." she said.

The doors opened and in walked Fury and, "PIKA!" Tony and I shouted at the same time, she death glared at Tony and only Tony,

"Great to see you guys too." she said taking a seat next to me,

"Oh, Pika this is my cousin Agent Rodriguez... Or Jennifer, she's fine with either one."

"Hello Agent Rodriguez, I'm Agent-"

"Pikachu, her name is Pikachu." Tony cut her off,

"Yeah, just call me Pikachu, everyone does." She mumbled,

"Agent Parker what is the meaning of this?" Fury asked gesturing towards Jennifer,

"She's filling in for Anthony because he's on vacation."

"Ok whatever, nice to see you again Agent Rodriguez."

"You too Director Fury."

"I've called you all here on one important matter, Loki is back."

"And where Loki is Thor is sure to follow." Pika mumbled resting her hand on her chin,

"We have no reports of Thors presence-"

"Yet." I said,

"Right, we have no report on his whereabouts so I want Stark and Banner to report to the lab immediately."

"Yes sir." they said at the same time and left the room,

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Natasha asked,

"Be prepared, you'll never know what he has planned for us."

Jennifer and I walked around the Helicarrier at least four or five times, "... So that is why we put eyeliner on first." I said, "I never thought about it that way." she said.

I turned around and smacked my face into something hard, "Ow."

"Sorry."

Uhh do inanimate objects talk? I took a step back, "It's ok Steve, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"She never does." Jennifer said laughing, he laughed too,

"I should get going, you two should get to know each other." I said walking away.

I turned down a corridor and ran into another wall, "OW!" I said grabbing my nose and stepped back, this wall was much harder,

"Sorry Agent Parker that was my fault."

I noticed that voice instantly, "Oh no Agent Barton it was totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm clumsy like that."

he laughed which made me blush uncontrollably, curse my emotions, "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked,

"Uh sure." I said walking next to him,

"That cousin of yours, what does she do?"

"She's good at hand to hand combat, and shes good with a gun."

"I see."

"She's worked with SHIELD before, big world crisis a couple years ago."

"I remember that, you were so young then."

"Yeah."

We talked through more hallways past some Agents when I ran into another solid wall, this one seemed all too familiar, "UGH!" I said grabbing my nose and stepping back again, "That's the third time I did that today."

"Maybe you should wear a helmet." Anthony said laughing,

"I thought you were on vacation."

"Yeah I came home early and Fury somehow knew... you didn't tell him did you?"

"No."

"I'll let you two talk." Barton said walking away, "You didn't come home early, Fury made you come here didn't he?"

"Well..."

"DAMMIT! Why can't he learn to leave you alone."

"Jessica." he said grabbing my hands and pulling me into his chest, "Calm down, it's no big deal." he tightened his arms around me, "You have some anger management issues Jess."

"I don't like when people bother you when you're gone... It s rude."

he laughed, "You would think it would bother me more than you but apparently not."

"Hey guys report to the lab, Banner and I found something big to show you." Tony said sounding a little bit excited.

Anthony and I walked in the lab, Jennifer and Steve were already there, and the others walked in behind us. Banner and Tony were standing by a monitor, "What is it Stark?" I asked,

"We found where Loki is."

"And..."

"We believe he's out for revenge on us."

"I don't see what Loki could do to get revenge...we can just take him down again." I said rubbing my chin,

"I'm just surprised Thor hasn't showed up yet." Tony said looking at one of the monitors,

"I don't want him here." Pika said crossing her arms,

"C'mon Pika play nice." Tony said with a smile.

The helicarrier started shaking, "W-what's happening?" I asked falling to my knees. The lights went out and it felt like an earthquake, a giant shock went through my body and I screamed out in pain wishing it would all be over.

I opened my eyes and the lights were back on, I groaned and put my hand on the counter and pulled myself up, "Everyone ok?" I asked standing up,

"Yeah but I feel funny." Anthony said getting up,

"Me too." Jennifer said rubbing her head.

There was something rubbing against the inside of my lips, I pulled out my makeup mirror and opened it, almost immediately dropped it at what I saw, "OH MY GOD WE'RE 10!"

**Aha i nearly died of laughter thinking of the idea of 10 year old avengers**

**superloudean thought it was funny**

**Read and review... or Jessica will find you (death glares you all)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright another upload for the weekend**

**gonna watch the avengers tonight ^^**

**superloudean i can not thank you enough for Pikachu and your reviews**

**so yeah... i still don't own anything**

**no matter how much i wish i do**

**Here you go**

**Chapter threeee**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 3: The Villains Joined Forces**

"She's right." Tony said looking at all of us,

"This is weird!" Pika said putting her hands on her head,

"Agents are you o-" Fury looked at all of us, he was speechless,

"FURY WE'RE TEN YEAR OLDS!" I said throwing my hands in the air,

"I-uh..."

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" I seemed to be the only one freaking out.

Fury walked away, "Parker calm down." Tony said,

"No!" I hated being a ten year old, I didn't get my firepower until I was eleven, "I don't have my firepower yet." I said looking down,

"What do you mean?" Barton asked,

"I mean exactly what I said, I didn't get my first power until I was eleven." I tried to shoot some fire but didn't get anything,

"Well what can you do?" Natasha asked,

"I can still mess with peoples minds... that's always funny." I looked at Anthony,

"I think Jessica's hot with braces."

"ANTHONY!" everyone looked at me

, "Parker you never said you had braces." Tony said walking towards me, I looked down, "It sounds like the girl with no secrets has a secret."

"I never said I didn't have secrets... I said I don't have many secrets."

"Come on Parker show us that smile."

"No!" I backed away and tripped on a step causing me to fall on my butt,

"C'mon Parker."

"No Tony you're being a bully." I started to cry, fake cry actually so he'd leave me alone,

"Good job Tony you made her cry." Pika said walking over to me, "It's ok Jess." she said wrapping me in a hug,

"I'm fake crying so Tony will leave me alone." I whispered in her ear,

"Good thinking." She said back and I continued fake crying,

"Why do you have to be such a bully Tony?" I fake cried trying to hold back a laugh,

"Good job Tony." Steve said.

I just made Tony look like a bad person, I smiled, "Wait a minute, she's a faker look she s smiling!" I started laughing,

"I made you look like a bad person Tony."

"You're terrible."

"I know." I smiled showing my braces.

Tony bursted out laughing, "HAHA YOUR NEW NICKNAME IS GONNA BE BRACEFACE!" he laughed,

"I don't see what's so funny, I think she looks adorable." Barton said, I blushed so much that my face probably looked like a tomato, "Thanks Barton."

After Tony pulled himself together we discussed what we were going to do, "We found Loki hiding out in a small town in Russia." Banner said,

"Russia, why Russia?" I asked,

"We don't know, but we do know that he didn't have an army this time, he just took the tesseract and left Asgard."

"So Thor is bound to come." I said looking over at Pika,

"We can only hope he doesn't." she said,

"All Avengers please report to the conference room immediately." Furys voice said, "Come on guys let's go." I said walking out of the lab.

The others were short for being ten year olds so I walked in front of them into the conference room where we took our seats,

"We have a lead on Loki." Tony said,

"He's in Russia, for whatever reason, we don't know." Banner finished,

"Well Agents, go and find out what he's doing." Fury said,

"Sir are you sure it's ok to send a bunch of ten year olds on a mission?" Agent Hill asked,

"Agent Hill we do not need a chaperon." I said sternly,

"Parker is right, we're the same people but... younger." Pika said,

"I agree with Braceface and Pikachu." Tony said,

"Agent Hill they're fine."

"Then let's get going." I said getting up and walking out.

We had to wait a couple hours for Tony reconstructed his suit, luckily Loki didn't move from where he was. Steve's shield was bigger than he was and he had a hard time carrying it so I made him a new one.

Finally we were out in the air, Tony, Anthony and I flew outside of the Quinjet, the rest were inside. Russia was cold, when we landed I was nearly frozen. We stood in a circle outside of the small town, the sunlight reflected off of the snow, then the sky went dark. A lightning storm formed out of nowhere,

"Oh great." Pika muttered, obviously not happy. Thor came out of the sky, hammer in hand,

"Does he ever let go of that thing?" Tony asked,

"Where is Loki?" he asked obviously not happy,

"We don't know, we tracked him here, and he turned us into ten year olds." I said,

"Silly Jessica he didn't turn you into ten year olds, I did." I turned around to see Loki working with the most notorious villain ever,

"MAVEN?!"

**PICKLES! Maven can't come back**

**those of you who dont know Maven, read We Don't Need Heroes...**

**its a good story**

**Read and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Im bummed about the rate of update on this story**

**Its atrocious...**

**Thanks Superloudean, you are awesome**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw- **

**Chapter 4: Woah... Just... Woah**

"We put you in jail, how did you escape?"

"Simple science, face it Ms. Parker there is no jail that can hold me." he laughed,

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Pika said clenching her fists,

"Can we just get this over with?" Tony asked a little annoyed.

You would think that the numbers being two against ten we would win this fight, we were waaay wrong. It turns out when two big villains join forces against a bunch of ten year olds... you get bullied. I got up off of the ground, wiping the snow off of my face, "That blows." I said helping Jennifer up,

"What do we do now?" Natasha asked,

"Go back to Fury I guess." Steve said picking his shield up.

Well, when we got back we found out how Fury got his name... he was furious, "How can you guys let them get away?!" he asked slamming his hands on the table,

"You know there's not much we can do when we are only ten years old." I said leaning back in the chair, "I have about as much power as the chair I'm sitting in."

"Braceface has a point, what are a bunch of ten year olds supposed to do?" Everyone looked at Fury, "We have to find a way to get you guys back to normal. You're dismissed." We got up and walked out of the conference room.

Anthony and I walked to our room, "I remember when we had our first kiss." he said leaning in to kiss me... it felt weird.

Back when we first met in grade school, we were both ten. I remember being on the playground when I noticed a blond boy being bullied on the jungle gym, I walked over to them and yelled at them to stop or I would hurt them. They didn't know who I was because I was the new girl in school, they wouldn't listen to me so I grabbed them by the ankles and threw them over the monkey bars. Long story short, I never saw them again, and I made a new friend. When we were eleven we were sitting on the swings by ourselves after school and I leaned over and kissed him... It was amazing.

"Anthony, this feels awkward... can't this wait until we are back to normal to do anything romantic."

"You're right that was awkward..." We headed towards the lab instead.

Inside Tony was trying to reach something that was on the very top shelf in a cupboard,

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I want a glass of water but can't reach the glasses."

"Let me try." I flew up and grabbed a glass, "That was easy." I said handing him the glass.

Anthony decided to help Bruce and Tony so I left the lab, Jennifer and Steve were nowhere to be found, so I walked by myself. I turned around a corner and ran into a wall, "OH MY GOD I HATE MY LIFE!" I shouted,

"Calm down Agent Parker." It was Agent Barton,

"Oh hey Clint." I said blushing,

"You look lonely."

"Yeah, wanna go for a walk with me." I'm all about taking walks... walking is cool.

We took a walk around the Helicarrier, "What is it about Maven that he hates so much about you?" he asked,

"Why wouldn't he hate me, I have... or had... everything he wanted. I had the power, the strength, the publicity that he craved... he was always second best compared to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Maven and I went to school together, he was the smartest person until I came along, he envied me with the passion. He swore vengeance even if it was the last thing he did."

"How old is Maven?"

"He's only 19."

"Wow." We stopped at the end of a hallway.

Clint turned towards me and leaned in and did the last thing I expected... he kissed me on the lips.

**Wow... i wish he would kiss me... only in my dreams though :'(**

**People need to understand the concept that The Avengers is not 'just a movie'**

**Review for cookies ^^**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dang... who knew October would be so c-c-c-cold :(**

**Im under like... three layers of blankets right now**

**Thanks to superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways for the reviews**

**and please try not to call 1-800-Help-Me2...**

**its prolly not a real number and SwifteForeverandAlways wants to send me to the wako shack...**

**if you met her you would beg to differ...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 5: Secrets are meant to be kept...**

Wow... Soo many emotions going through my mind... he... just... Wow. I didn't want this to end, but... I knew it was wrong. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I had butterflies in my stomach. I will never understand how something so wrong can feel so right, like breaking the law... it seems so right. He pulled away, me still standing there with my lips puckered,

"Um..."

"Wow..." I said standing in a daze,

"I-I m so sorry Agent Parker, I don- I don't know what came over me."

"That... was... amazing." how could I not feel anything for Anthony but feel so much for Clint? Talk about complicated,

"No, it wasn't right... I shouldn't- I'm sorry." He ran off,

"Clint wait!" but it was too late, he was gone.

I went back to the labs, Anthony was gone, probably went to bed, "Jess and Barton sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tony said when I walked in,

"You saw? Did Anthony-"

"Nah you're good, he went to bed almost right after you left."

"You're probably gonna hold this against me." I said looking down,

"Don't worry Braceface, I won't, unless you get on my bad side."

"Understood." I walked over and sat on the counter,

"Secrets are meant to be kept between friends." Bruce said,

"Yeah but Tony has a reputation of big mouth."

"I could understand that." It pains me to hide secrets from Anthony, I loved him and trusted him, he loves me and trusts me. Love is about trust, and man was I doing it wrong.

The next morning at breakfast I sat as far away from Anthony and Clint as I could, I tried to avoid contact with them until I knew what to do. Jennifer sat down across from me, "What's wrong Jess? You haven't even touched your bacon, you love bacon."

"Nothing... just... it's complicated. I messed up bad."

"It can't be that bad... you gotta tell me, I want juice with my breakfast."

"I'll tell you later."

"Why? Does it involve someone here?" I nodded and gestured towards Anthony and Clint who were ironically sitting next to each other, "Oh ok..."

Steve sat down next to Jennifer, "Hey Steve." Jennifer blushed.

I groaned and pushed away my plate, "I'm not hungry." I said getting up and walking away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, that shortly changed,

"PARKER!" I turned around to see Tony running after me,

"What is it Stark?"

"I don't know, you look like you needed someone to talk to..."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Someones grouchy."

"More at myself than anyone else... I hate myself for what I did, and I can't even tell Anthony about it!"

"It wasn't even your fault, _he_ kissed _you_."

"But I didn't object to it, I'm a horrible girlfriend." I walked away to go to the training room.

Punching something felt nice, I was an emotionally hurt child that needed to let off some anger and punching something helped. I lost track of time until someone came into the room to disrupt me,

"It's a little late to be in here."

"Leave me alone Steve, I'm busy."

"You're angry."

"What was your first clue?" (sarcasm included)

"Mostly the fact that you've gone through more punching bags than I could."

"I'm a lot stronger than you that's why." I stopped punching,

"What's on your mind... Clearly something is eating away at you."

"You wouldn't understand... It's a girl thing." I walked out.

Avoidance was key when I walked through the Helicarrier, trying to avoid any, if not, everyone I could. That didn't go too well when Jennifer came around the corner, obviously exhausted, "Jenn?"

"Jess. I am so tired." She yawned,

"What time is it?" I asked... she has a certain time limit on how long she can stay up,

"Like 3:30." Obviously in the morning,

"Yeah, you need to get to bed." She said goodnight and walked off.

I continued on my path to avoidance, not many people awake at 3:30... but that doesn't stop me. Tony was in the lab talking to Barton... Oh god, I turned invisible and leaned my ear against the glass,

"... Yeah, she was pretty upset about it." Me?

"I didn't know what came over me... I know it's wrong, her having a boyfriend and all."

"What would Natasha think?"

"I can't tell her, she would kill Jessica for something she didn't even do!"

"Looks like you and Jessica are in a messed up love triangle." leave it to Tony to say that. I heard the computer beeping, "All agents report to the lab immediately." Tony said walking to the monitor.

I made myself visible and walked in, "What is it Tony?"

"Wait until everyone gets here first."

Everyone was in the lab now, "We have a lead on Loki and Maven." Tony said tapping the monitor, "The computer says that they have a hideout in Houston Texas."

"Alright, let's get suited up and-" I didn't finish my sentence because there was an all too familiar explosion, I tackled Jennifer to the floor,

"What the hell was that?" Pika asked on the ground next to me,

"I'll go check it out." I said running out of the room.

Agents were running back and forth through the Helicarrier, "Fury, what is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Are any of the engines down."

"Not that we know, the explosion was inside."

"Aight." I ran back to the lab, "Guys it's Ma-" I stopped to see Maven had my friends frozen in place,

"My dear Jessica it looks like you're too late." He shocked them with electricity,

"Stop! Don't hurt them!"

"Your words won't stop me."

"What do you want? Why don't you leave us alone?"

He unfroze them, "I've came to destroy you guys." he said walking towards me,

"Don't hurt my friends because you hate me."

"Jess. what are you doing?" Anthony asked,

"If I give myself up to you will you leave my friends alone?"

"Hm, seems fair enough."

"Jessica what are you doing?" Natasha asked,

"I'm giving myself up for you guys, after all I have nothing left to lose." and with that Maven struck me with electricity and I blacked out.

**MAVEN IS EEEVVVIIILLL!**

**I like Loki better...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm on a schedule so im gonna keep this short and sweet**

**Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways, and Superloudean...**

**so here you go, its a boring chapter but... watevs**

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 6: Everyone has Heart**

I woke up with my arms extended out and my legs extended too... They strapped me to a table. Maven was the only villain I knew to be cliche',

"Are you comfortable Jessica?" Loki asked walking into the room,

"I've been through worse..."

"You intrigue me Jessica."

"Really? How so?"

"You give up yourself to save a bunch of worthless mortals... Did you ever stop to think if they would do the same to you?"

"Sacrifices must be made... You can't think about yourself when your friends are in trouble."

"You have heart. Maybe too much for your own good."

"Everyone has heart." I thought he was going to poke me with his scepter and turn me evil, but he didn't,

he laughed, "You're one to point out the obvious aren't you?"

"I try my hardest."

"Sometimes your hardest isn't hard enough." He walked out of the room.

It was obvious I wasn't going anywhere, and I couldn't break free because Maven was smart this time and used restraints that neutralize my powers so I was forced to sit there in boredom. Hours passed before the restraints unclasped and I landed on the floor with a thud, "Ow." I said getting up,

"Come Ms. Parker I want to show you something." Maven said. His henchmen pulled my arms behind my back and pushed me out of the room,

"Watch it!" I shouted at them,

"Now men that's not how you treat a lady, be nice." What? Is Maven losing his mind? He's planning something, I'm not sure what it is yet.

Maven led us down a hallway, walls were made of steel, almost like the Helicarrier. The floors were a shiny linoleum white color, and cameras were set up every couple of steps. Maven opened a door and led to a big room with computers, windows in the front of the room shown sunlight and... clouds? "Impressed Ms. Parker?"

"Not really, S.H.I.E.L.D is a lot more advanced than this... what is it? A blimp?"

"Your intelligence can get you in big trouble Ms. Parker."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes it s a blimp." His henchmen uncuffed me. That confused me, "Don't bother trying to escape Ms. Parker, you are powerless, this whole fortress neutralizes your powers. So you can't defeat me."

"If you say so... I don't have any powers anyway." I sat in the front of the ship and looked down at the city below, I was still thinking about my situation between Anthony and Clint... I cried a little, I hurt two of the most important men in my life. I wiped the tear from my eye and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, at least being a prisoner here, I had more freedom.

Footsteps came closer, "What do you want Loki?" he was behind me but I know someone walking up to me by their footsteps and their breathing,

"You are a smart child, to know when someone is trying to sneak up to you and you don't have to look to know who it is."

"It's not hard..."

he walked over to my left, "What is it like to have unlimited power?" he asked me,

"No power is ever unlimited. You have so much power and it needs to be controlled, when a power is not controlled you can turn into a monster and hurt someone you love."

"You know about this?"

"Let's just say I've done some things in my past that I m not particularly fond of." Loki was the last person that I wanted to tell my past to, something about him just made me open up to him,

"Loki it's time." Maven said walking up to us,

"Come on Ms. Parker, you're coming with us." Maven said pulling me by the arm and handcuffing me.

We walked to a lower level deck and to an airplane, "Today will be our day of triumph." Maven said,

"Yes Maxwell." I haven't heard his name since high school... I laughed a little,

"We will have our rule over the dull creatures of the earth, and nothing will stop our armies."

We got in the airplane and flew off, many other airplanes were dropping henchmen through the city, "My dear Parker prepare for a new age of ruling!" Maven said.

We landed on top of a roof where there was a giant robot suit waiting there. Whatever they were planning, I hope the others will be able to stop them.

**I hope the Avengers can do something about it!**

**this is gonna be EPIC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AGH! I'm sick of the cold weather... I wish i lived somewhere warm**

**Thanks SwifteForeverandAlways and Superloudean for letting me borrow your character**

**Chapter 7: Where evil goes, good is sure to follow**

I stood with Loki while Maven unleashed his robotic suit on the city, crowds of people were avoiding missiles and bullets and fire as the henchmen just had at it. Loki chuckled, "Isn't it marvelous?"

"You will be stopped."

"By whom? Your army of ten year old brats?" he laughed, "You humor me mortal."

I looked down at the city from the roof of the building, _'Guys. wherever you are please hurry.'_ I thought to myself. I continued to watch the chaos down below when Loki suddenly went flying off of the roof, I turned around to see Steve standing there putting his shield on his arm, "Steve! Get these handcuffs off of me."

Steve pulled the handcuffs off and I wrapped him in a hug, "Where are the others?" I asked,

"They're coming, are you ok?"

"Just fine."

Tony, Anthony, and Clint landed on the roof next to us, "Parker, what is Mavens plan?"

"He didn't say, all I know is that he has a giant metal robot suit and many henchmen and he's unleashing chaos."

"Where's Loki?" Clint asked,

"He fell off of the roof when Steve threw his shield at him."

Everyone looked at Steve, "I needed to get him away from Jessica and that was the only way."

"You let him get away!" Tony said,

"Tony don't, he did just fine." I said,

"Alright, let's take care of this problem." Anthony said,

"We need a plan first... Where's Romanoff?" I asked. All of a sudden a jet landed on the roof behind us, Romanoff, Banner, Jennifer and Pika came out, "Alright, Cap. what's the plan?"

We all looked at Steve, "Um, Anthony, and Stark you are gonna work on taking down that robot, Barton and Jessica, stay on the rooftops and help anyone who might seem in trouble-"

"How am I supposed to help Barton?"

"Fly him from rooftop to rooftop, Romanoff and I will take the streets, Jennifer and Pika go find Loki and stop him, and Banner, you know what to do, now let's go."

"Need a lift down?" Tony asked the five who couldn't fly. We made arrangements that I would take Pika and Jennifer down, Anthony took Romanoff and Steve and Tony took Banner, on the way down to the street Jennifer said, "You never did tell me what happened."

"What happened to who?" Pika asked on my back,

"It's nothing, I'll tell you when this is over." We landed on the ground and Pika jumped off of my back, "You guys better get going." I said.

They nodded and Jennifer pulled out her bow and arrows, (not nearly as cool as Clints) and they ran off.

I flew back to Clint, "You're the boss so tell me where to go."

"Let's find Captain and Natasha first."

"Alright." I grabbed him from underneath the arms and we flew off above the streets, "Tell me when to land."

"Ok."

Houston was a big city... not as big as Los. Angeles or New York, but big nonetheless. I kept my eyes forward and kept flying, "Land on that roof over there." He pointed to a rooftop.

I landed and let go of him, over the edge I could see Natasha shooting the henchmen and Steve was throwing his shield at some of them. Barton was helping them by shooting his arrows at the ones advancing on them,

"Parker, come here for a minute." Tony said through my watch,

"Barton-"

"GO!" he shouted shooting an arrow down.

I flew off towards Tony and Anthony who were hiding in an alleyway, "What are you guys doing?" I asked a bit annoyed,

"Look at the robot." Tony said panting, I peeked my head around the corner. At the feet of the robot henchmen were respawning,

"Is that even possible?" Anthony asked,

"With humans, no. But we aren't dealing with humans."

"What are they?" Tony asked,

"I don't know," I pulled out my sword, "But I'm gonna find out." I leaned against the wall and waited for a henchman to come by. One was walking by so I jumped out and pulled him into the alley where I cut off his head,

"PARKER!" Tony shouted in disgust,

"Tony look." Where blood should have been spurting out there was green slime, "That's nasty. Hey guys, these are not normal henchmen we're dealing with." I said to the other agents,

"What are they?" Steve asked,

"I don't know, some kind of slime monster thing disguised as a human."

"I think we got that." Pika said,

"Yeah well fighting them off isn't gonna do much when they keep respawning. Anthony, Tony, you are gonna have to keep going at that robot, that seems to be where they are respawning from, and if you have to, take it down from the inside, just don't get killed."

"Ok." They both said and I flew off to find Clint. He was still helping Steve and Romanoff, "Pika, Jenn, how's the search?"

"There's too many henchmen!" Jennifer shouted in a panic,

"I'll be right there." I looked over to Clint, "You ready?" He nodded and I grabbed him from underneath the arms again.

The city was looking horrible, buildings were on fire and some had collapsed, "You're gonna love Jennifer's weapon choice today." I said looking forward with a smile,

"Yeah she showed me her archery skill, she's actually a little better than me." Jennifer? Better than Clint? Were we talking about the same person? I couldn't understand how Jennifer, (blonde hair, deep green eyes, 5'5, 19, and smart when she wants to be) is better at archery than the master assassin about it made my brain hurt,

"Jessica, down there." I landed on a rooftop and watched Jennifer in action, he was right and as much as I don't like the Hunger Games, and it pains me to say this, she looked a lot like Katniss. The thought about it made me gag then dry heave,

"You ok?" Barton asked shooting at a henchman that was attacking Pika,

"I'm fine, I'll be back." I flew off to find Banner. I followed the sound of roars and breaking objects, I landed in the streets and saw him. He was shorter and less frightening, but he could still do damage, I laughed seeing as he had everything under control. Romanoff and Steve were doing fine on their own and Anthony and Tony were taking on Maven in the robot,

"Agent Parker we need your help." It was Barton,

"Coming." I flew back to Barton. He was on the ground fighting with Pika and Jenn, he was using his pistols,

"There's too many of them, I ran out of arrows."

"This isn't gonna work unless we just leave the henchmen and stop that robot."

"That's it Jess!" Pika said,

"What's it?"

"Instead of wasting our time and energy on the henchmen we should all go after the robot!"

"PIKA YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I hugged her, "Agents new plan, instead of taking on the henchmen we are going after the robot."

"Is that a good idea?" Romanoff asked,

"If you don't want to waste your time and energy on the henchmen who keep respawning then yes it's a perfect idea."

"Ok." she sounded unsure but whatever.

After we all met up in the street Cap. took over, "Ok so Tony and Anthony will be on aerial, Banner, keep doing what you were doing, Romanoff, Barton, Jennifer, Pika and I have the henchmen on the ground and Jess-"

"I have my own plan Cap."

he nodded, "Alright, let's move out." I flew off in the opposite direction,

"Parker what are you doing?" Tony asked,

"I'm finding Loki."

"That's suicide!" Pika said,

"Don't worry, I've got this." I flew around the city looking for him, it couldn't be that hard, could it?

I landed in a street that was totally abandoned, "So you were right, your petty team of children came to save you." I turned around and saw Loki standing there,

"I knew they were." I said with a little smirk,

"Too bad they don't nearly stand a chance against our army."

"We've beaten you before we can do it again."

"You pitiful mortal, why don't you give up? Your heart is too big for my liking."

"As if your opinion matters to me."

"It should because I know your weakness."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"You've hurt the two most important people in your life, you are a liar and cheater. You depend on your friends to save you, and they have no more power than you do." He shot a blast of energy at me, I flew backward. I was lying on my back in the street, I tried to get up but he put his foot on my chest and put his weight on it, forcing me back onto the pavement, "Where are your friends at now?" He asked pointing his scepter at me,

"Leave me alone!" I lifted up my fist to punch him but instead of punching him fire came out. YES! I jumped up, "Who's powerless now?" I shot a fireball the same time he shot the scepter and we both were sent flying back.

Before I could get up Loki was right in front of me, "I will kill you." he pointed his scepter at me again. The sunny sky turned dark with lightning clouds, I smiled, Loki was terrified, he was about to stab me in the chest but was sent flying through the air. Where Loki was standing Thor was, he held out a hand to help me and I grabbed it,

"Thanks."

"I can take care of Loki, go and help the others with that metal monster." Thor said,

"Ok." I flew off to help my friends with Maven, the odds of winning this fight just got greater.

**JESS GOT HER POWER BACK! **

**YAY!**

**Maven better prepare for this**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty Chapter 8! and a fab chapter if that...  
**

**already done with 9, 10, and 11... woking on 12... gotta type em up  
**

**lol funny story, so I was at a gas station when I looked across the street and saw a propane tank that said 'Parkers propane' then I looked over at the road it was on and it was located on Stark road! lol true story, I shoulda gotten a pic...  
**

**Nice to hear from Superloudean again... love the reviews, and I try and put ur character in this story as much as possible...  
**

**Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways...  
**

**I used google translate for my translations... so dont yell at me if theyre wrong :(**

**Here yas go!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Hanstrantdgw-  
**

**Chapter 8: Why Jealousy gets no one no where...  
**

My friends were trying to fight off the robot and the henchmen and was failing at it, I shot a fireball at some of the henchmen,

"Jessica!" Pika and Jennifer exclaimed, "You've got your power back."

"That's right." I landed on the ground, "Ok Cap. what do you want me to do?"

"Try and distract Maven."

"I have a better idea."

"Then why did you ask me what I wanted you to do?"

"I wanted to see if your idea was better." I flew up to the back of the robot, Tony and Anthony were distracting him. There was an escape door on the back so I opened it and walked in. Inside was just a ladder that led up to the head of the machine, I climbed up the ladder to see Maven messing with controls.

Tony flew in front of the window, he hadn't noticed I came in. I snuck behind a control panel, "What are these stupid heroes doing?" he asked himself, a little annoyed. Either Tony or Anthony rammed into the side of the robot because Maven and I were sent to the right side of the robot, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Maven asked getting to his feet,

"Oh sorry, I must've found my way up here by mistake."

"I'll be more than glad to show you the exit." he threatened,

"Ok, but how are you gonna fight me and control the robot?" I crossed my arms and waited for a response. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it again, I raised an eyebrow, "Ragazzi ... prendere il robot verso il basso quando do il segnale di." (guys... take the robot down when I give the signal) I said to Tony and Anthony in Italian,

"Che cosa è il segnale?" (What's the signal?) Anthony asked,

"Sferrare il colpo finale." (Deliver the final blow) I said looking up at Maven,

"You think you're so cool because you can speak foreign? Well, Sie und Ihre Freunde nicht den Hauch einer Chance, Loki und ich werde euch alle Gören zu zerstören und auf der ganzen Welt, können Sie uns nicht stoppen! (you and your friends don't stand a chance, Loki and I will destroy all of you brats and take over the world, you cannot stop us! You don't even know what I said!"

"Zweimal überlegen, Maven, ich mehr Sprachen als du wissen, aber das ist nur eine andere Sache, die Sie eifersüchtig sein kann ... Jetzt können am Ende dieses." (think twice Maven, I know more languages than you know, but that's just another thing you can be jealous of... now lets end this.)

"Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Ladies first." (If you isnsist, Ladies first)

"Мое удовольствие" (My pleasure.) I wasn't sure if he knew how to speak Italian or Russian,

"Let me do one thing first." He pressed a button and the robot jerked to the right.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok make your move." He said, I was about to jump on him but Tony's voice came over my watch,

"Stevens is down." I looked up at Maven,

"You monster!" I jumped on top of him. He pushed me over and went to punch me but I kicked him in the face, "I've had enough of you Maven, I will destroy you!" I shot a fireball at him and he dodged it and started swinging his sword at me. I pulled out my flame swords and attacked him, he tried to stab me but I used my swords to block him, "What is it about me that you hate?" I asked backing up,

"I used to have everything, people admired the fact that I was the smartest person in school. Then along came a bratty new girl that could do calculus without even thinking and she bullied anyone she didn't like and she had friends and the whole world revolved around her. I tried to beat her for top in the class but I couldn't compete. You wanna know what makes me jealous of you? You are perfect in every way shape and form." he turned around like he was crying, obviously trying to catch me off guard,

"Sferrare il colpo finale." I said calmly into my watch,

"What?"

"Sferrare il colpo finale Tony!"

"That's suicide, you'll get hurt."

"Just do it!"

Maven was still turned around. Maybe he was upset, I went to walk over to him but the robot jerked, Maven fell to the ground and I followed. The robot started falling backward, Maven and I fell to the back and landed by the entrance. I landed by the door but was in too much pain to get out, I was trapped in the robot. Something fell on my leg and I screamed out in pain. Finally the robot groaned under its own weight and everything went black.

**I'll try to update ASAP**

**_Try_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOO nother chapter :p**

**Sowwy Superloudean, your character won't be in the next few chapters... but u know she will be back**

**ok i'll shut up now**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 9: My last dying breath**

I was in so much pain, I was buried underneath a whole bunch of metal. It was dark, I couldn't see any light, "Help!" my voice was high pitched and squeaky. I couldn't get to my communicator watch because there was metal pinning my arm down, "Tony!" I cried. Not even my powers could get me out, "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maven either got buried with me under the metal, or he escaped. It felt like I was buried under the metal forever, I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

There was a noise, like something was moving, "Help." I mumbled, a large piece of metal was moved and sunlight shone through my eyelids, "Guys I found her!"

"C-Clint?" I didn't open my eyes as more pieces of metal were moved. My arm and leg felt a lot better but I still kept my eyes closed. Someone lifted me up and sat me on the ground,

"Give her some space." Steve said, I groaned,

"Parker can you hear us?"

"Shut up Tony I can hear you just fine." I opened my eyes and the first person I saw was Clint,

"Are you ok?" he asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, where's Anthony?" they all looked at each other, "Where's Anthony?!" I demanded getting to my feet.

Tony moved and I looked behind him to see a white heap lying on the ground, "Anthony!" I shouted flying over to him. His breathing was shallow, "Anthony?" I pulled him onto my lap, "Are you ok?" I cried. He meant everything to me, and as mushy and lovey as this sounds, I couldn't live without him,

"J-Jessica?" he asked, I wrapped my hand in his,

"You're gonna be ok." I said with a small smile,

"I'm hurting real bad Jessica, I don't know if I'm-"

"You'll make it, do it for your family Anthony."

"I love you Jessica..." his voice faded,

"I-love-you-too-Anthony!" I cried holding him close to me.

One second later there was a pain in my ribs, then one in my stomach. I fell over too see Maven standing there with a bloody sword in his hand, "Let's see your friends save you now." he said and vanished.

I held my hand on my ribs, he must have punctured my lung or something because it was hard to breathe. The others were frozen so I shot some fire at Tony, pulling him back to reality, "What the- Parker!" he came to my side,

"Unfreeze-the-others." I breathed out.

After everyone was back to reality they came to help Anthony and me, "We need to get them back to the Helicarrier." Steve said,

"What-about-Loki-and-Maven?" I breathed out,

"Thor captured Loki and Maven could be anywhere." Tony said,

"We-must-"

"Save your strength Jessica, you're fading fast." Clint said. It was true, I could see black outlining the edges of my vision. I laid there while the others discussed what to do, the only person paying attention to me was Clint, "Jess. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Not-your-fault." I gasped out,

"No, it is my fault, you'll make it out of this, I promise."

"Not-today-I-am-done-fight-for-my-life-no-" I breathed in as much as I could, "No-more."

"Agent Parker, you will not die on us." He said grabbing my free hand,

"I-be-better-place-with-" I breathed in again, "With-Anthony." I blacked out after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**One more Chapter... la la la la la**

**short, very short**

**but watevs**

**hur u gos**

**chapter 10**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 10: Dead is dead**

Dying during battles was more common when I was fighting with the Avengers, I've died twice in a year because... Well, I don't really know why. Maybe I'm like a cat and I have nine lives, if I was alive I would have rubbed my chin at the thought. I sat up, I was surrounded by tall grass, mountains with white caps were in the background and the sun shone bright in the cloudless sky, "This is weird." I said looking around,

"This is weird."I turned to see Anthony sitting up right next to me, "Anthony!" I threw myself at him knocking him over,

"Jess. where are we?" he asked looking around,

"I don't know... somewhere in the afterlife.

" I stood up. The wind blew through the tall grass and it swayed in the wind, "Are you saying we're... dead?" he asked getting up. I nodded, "That blows!" he said kicking the air,

"There's not much we can do about it, I mean we're here. It's all up to if the doctors can or can't bring us back."

"Maven cheated."

"What?" I looked at him like he was crazy,

"Maven cheated."

"Anthony I think you're missing the whole point, this isn't a game, and we are not children. We may win, we may lose but no one cheats to get it." I said looking up to the sky,

"You are the most outspoken person I've ever known."

"At least when we died, we died together."

"You would say that." he wrapped me in a hug.

I tried to shoot fire but nothing happened, "This bites." I said looking at the snow covered mountains.

Anthony looked around, "So this is new to me, I've never been dead before."

"I have, but I've never been here." I felt a small shock in my body, "Ow!" I grabbed onto my chest where the pain was, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah it was weird."

"Ow!" I fell to my knees as the shock went through my body again,

"Jessica! What's going on?" he asked lying in the grass,

"I think we're going back." I said feeling one more shock then seeing black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, two... or three, chapters left**

**I like my stories, there my babes,**

**Thanks Superloudean, and SwifteForeverandAlways... **

**next story comin... after this one**

**so... yeah**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 11: What is in a name?**

It seemed all too familiar, beeping of a monitor filled the air, soft talking in the room (Courtesy of Tony and Steve) I tried to focus on what they were saying, "... I'm just saying, no person should live after being stabbed twice in two important places and live." Steve said,

"And I'm just saying that she's not a normal person, she's... different." Tony said,

"There is something about her that is different." Steve said.

I heard the door open, "Hey guys, I'm just gonna take a blood sample."

My eyes sprung open and I sat up straight in my bed, "NO! No blood samples!"

Tony smiled at me, "What's wrong? Afraid of needles?"

"Deathly." I said looking around the room. It wasn't a normal hospital room, I was back in the Helicarrier. Anthony was in the bed next to me,

"Ms. Parker, I just need-"

"NO!" I growled at the nurse,

"Parker just do it, it's a little pin prick."

"Never!" I hated needles, I never knew why though, "Jessica, look what I got." I looked up to see Steve holding- "CHOCOLATE!" I smiled wide and he threw the candy bar on my lap. I ripped open the wrapper and bit into it, "Oh my glob this is awesome." The chocolate was sweet and amazing.

The nurse walked out with the vial of my blood, I didn't even notice when she took some, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Tony asked,

"I'm in heaven!" I took another big bite from the candy bar,

"Ok I think that's enough." Steve said taking the candy bar out of my hands,

"NOOO!" I held the O for five minutes before he gave the candy back, "Mine!"

"Don't do that again." Tony said to Steve.

After finishing the candy bar I leaned back onto my pillow, I had stitches on my stomach and on my ribs, "I'm fallin apart guys." I said looking up at the ceiling,

"What do you mean?" Steve asked,

"Look at me, I'm in the hospital again and it hasn't even been three months since the last time I was in the hospital." I lifted my head up, "What's wrong with me? I didn't have this problem before."

"Maybe you're distracted." Tony said munching on a handful of potato chips,

"Distracted by what?"

"I don't know, maybe that nice piece of man candy that hides out on the roof."

"You think Clint is the reason I've been getting killed? That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes." Maybe Tony was right... Did I just say that? Ew, "Whatevs, I don't like Clint like that." The heart monitor started beeping faster,

Tony laughed, "The heart monitor says otherwise." he raised an eyebrow at me,

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked blushing a little,

"Uh yeah. It kinda hits you in the face like a stop sign."

"Does not."

"Kinda does." Steve said.

It was times like these when I wished Leslie were here, she'd understand, "What happened to Maven?"

"He got too caught up in his victory that he didn't see us coming."

"Ah... so he's..."

"Locked up with Loki in that special cage." Steve said,

"I wanna go see him."

"Jess. you gotta stay here." Steve said,

"But I wanna see them now."

"You'll have to wait Parker."

"Fine." I sighed.

Tony and Steve left me in total boredness, there were no T.V s in the Helicarriers medical rooms, I was playing with a deck of cards and talking to myself, "This is so cliche'." I said throwing a card down, "This is boring, why am I doing this?!" I asked/shouted, "This is crazy, I'm going crazy... so crazy." I'm pretty sure Tony was laughing at me, watching through the camera that was in the room, "Can anyone hear me? I'm bored!" I started randomly whistling, then sighing really loud, "Am I annoying anyone yet? I can be more annoying." I waited.

A few minutes later Tony came into the room with a few books, "Fury says to shut up and take these books."

"Don't leave, I need company."

"I don't know, I mean-"

"Stark stay with Parker!" Fury ordered,

"Fine." Tony sighed pulling up a chair,

"Will we always be ten years old?" I asked him,

"Maybe, we have Romanoff working on interrogating Maven."

"That can't be hard, Mavens mind is like a glob of slime that's about to leak out of his ears at any given moment."

"That would be funny."

"Funny like you and Pepper playing operation together, or funny as in you using 10% thrust capacity? Because both of those were funny." I started laughing. It hurt to laugh, "Ow, ow, ow." I grabbed onto my side,

"How did you..." I raised an eyebrow, "Pepper, she is so dead to me."

"Calm down Stark, the video got over two million views on YouTube." I laughed again, "Ow, ow, ow."

"Your pain is my pleasure." Tony said with a smile,

"Bite me." I said.

Tony ended up reading Romeo and Juliet to me, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun."

"Pure poetry." I said leaning back onto my pillow,

"Yeah, William Shakespeare was a genius."

"I agree... Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for reading to me."

"No big deal, my nanny used to read to me when I was younger and I wasn't feeling too hot."

"Your parents never read to you?"

"I never saw much of my parents when I was younger."

"I didn't either, but they made sure they were home to say goodnight to me and they would read the book Leo the Late bloomer to me, that was my favorite book when I was younger." he smiled then continued on. I stopped him at the part where Mercutio died, "When I read this in school I complained to the teacher that Mercutio didn't die, I thought he was the greatest character ever."

"My favorite character is Benvolio."

"Yeah, I liked him too." He continued reading the story.

I made it to the end of act three where they announced that Romeo was banished and I fell asleep. Maybe my guilty conscience went away because Anthony didn't know, and he wasn't awake for me to tell him. I was gonna have to tell him sooner or later, he said not to make the mistake of cheating on him again, but Clint kissed me, I wasn't cheating on him... Was I? The thought of it startled me awake, Tony was sleeping with the book lying opened on his chest. I grabbed it and looked at what page he was on, "To never was a story of such woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

"The end to one of the greatest plays ever." I looked over to see Anthony who was now awake,

"Yeah, I love this play." he sat up, "Do you hate me?" I asked looking down at the book in my hand,

"I don't hate you, or Clint, or anyone."

"You-"

he nodded, "He told me when you were captured by Maven."

"Why don't you hate me? I cheated on you twice and you still love me, like I did nothing wrong! What is it about me that you put up with?"

"You care too much about what people think about you... I mean your close friends and people you know very well."

"Is that a problem?"

"See what I mean, you're so self conscious." he was right, I tried to only let people I trusted close to me,

"So you like me because I'm self conscious?" I asked trying to put the pieces together,

"Well that and you're smart and beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked,

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met and I would do anything to be with you." I could feel it now, that feeling I've never had with Anthony before,

"Jess, when this is over I have to tell you something."

"Over as in Loki and Maven getting punished or over as in we are back to normal?"

"Both." He said reaching over and grabbing my hand, "It'll be over soon." he laid back onto his pillow and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally finished my story! just need ta post it...**

**thanx to SwifteForeverandAlways... love our crossover :)**

**and Superloudean, im changing what my next story is about... and thanx fer the reviews**

**Interrogation time!**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 12: Like trying to interrogate walnuts**

***Few days later***

I decided to pay Loki and Maven a little visit, they wouldn't tell Natasha how to reverse what they did to us, so Fury sent me in to interrogate them. When I walked into the room with the giant glass cage, Maven and Loki were arguing, I whistled at them like they were dogs to get their attention. They both jumped and looked at me, "You ladies can argue some other time, right now I need you to cooperate."

"What happens if we don't?" Maven asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I walked over to the control panel and pushed the button to open the flooring, "Ever gone free falling from thirty-thousand feet without a parachute?" Mavens face was flushed, "Fury told me not to hesitate if you give me trouble." I said closing the floor up, "Now, can either of you tell me how to turn us back to normal?" I asked with my arms around my back and walking toward the door of the cage,

"I don't know can we?" Maven asked making a smart arsed remark,

"Pft, probably not with your brain, it's like the size of a walnut." I laughed,

Loki chuckled, "You mortals are very amusing."

"Do you know how to turn us back?" I asked looking him in the eyes. His mind didn't change much since the last time I tried to get into his mind. He was so complicated,

"Find anything yet?" he asked me,

"No, I wasn't trying to find anything."

"You lie so bad, your face showed it all." Maven said,

"I made a face?" I had a habit of making faces when I couldn't figure something out,

"I will tell you nothing." Maven said,

"Why not?"

"Because." This conversation was going nowhere anytime soon.

I sat in a chair, "Fine, don't tell me anything, I've got all day." I rested my chin on my hand. Maven looked at Loki and Loki looked back, Maven shrugged and walked away. Loki walked next to him and they started conversing quietly,

"Agent Parker, report." Fury said,

"Uh... I've got nothing yet, I'll keep you posted."

Loki and Maven stopped talking and Maven walked over to the door, "We have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." I said sitting up straight, this ought to be good,

"I'll tell you how to change yourself back, if you let us go."

I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair, "Ok, tell me first." I said getting up,

"There is a reverse switch on the weapon I used to change you."

Was he really that stupid to tell me before I let him go free? I walked over to the control panel, "Ok, I'll let you go." I pushed the button to open the floor,

"You little snitch." Maven said stepping back from the edge,

"You scared?"

"N-No, I'm not scared."

"You're lying, you cowering mortal." Loki chuckled. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh too, "Calm down, she won't push the button." Loki said looking at me, I was just about to let them drop when Romanoff came over my watch,

"Fury says to leave them and report back." I pulled my hand away... so, so close. I closed the floor and walked out without saying another word.

Stark and Rogers were in the conference room with Fury, "Why didn't you let me drop them?" I asked,

"I have something better planned." Fury said looking forward at the other agents that were working on their computers.

I sat down next to Stark,

"Of all the places to attack, why did they choose Houston?" Tony asked,

"I don't know, they target big cities in the United States. Haven't you noticed? L.A, New York, Houston. They'll probably attack Nashville or New Orleans next." I said leaning back in my chair,

"Not if they don't escape."

I shook my head, "Maven will escape, I guarantee you that." I turned my chair so that I was facing away from Tony, "And if or when he does, he'll just come back to kill me." I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, Maven was uncontainable, he could escape anything he was trapped in, and every time he escaped, I was the one to pay.

**Sneak peek of my next story, Victoria's secret:**

****"Tori, time to get up." Tony said shaking my shoulder. It was just another day in the life of Victoria Stevens, I get up, I go to school, big deal. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, "No!" "Come on just get up." "Fine." I threw the blanket off of the bed. Tony left the room so I could get dressed, the grey clouds outside suggested rain... again. I brushed my bleach blonde hair and pulled it into a ponytail, only leaving my bangs in my face, then I put on some eye shadow and eye liner around my lavender eyes. Next, I threw on my white tank top and skinny jeans and grabbed my school supplies, ready to embrace another day of the loud city of New York.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright... one more chapter left!**

**Thank you SwifteForeverandAlways and Superloudean**

**I put ur character in this chapter**

**alright I'll shut up now**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 13: The end of braceface!**

The next day we all reported to the lab. Agent Hill thought she should change us back, I didn't mind but Stark threw a hissy fit about it, "Why does she get to change us back? I wanna do it!"

"Take a chill pill Tony and just get over here." I said standing next to the others,

"I don't think that you can zap us all at once." Pika said,

"She's right, we should do it individually." Jennifer said.

Tony went first,

"Ok ready Tony?" Agent Hill asked,

"Fire away." Tony said closing his eyes. There was a flash of light and there stood Tony, full grown and looking like normal, "Sweet, Parker you're next."

"What?" he pulled me forward by the arm, "Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Uh, ok." He pushed me to where he was standing,

"Just say when you're ready."

I put my hands to my side and clenched my fists, "Ready." I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. There was a slight shock going through my body and then it stopped,

"Open your eyes Parker."

I opened my eyes and held my hand in front of my face, "Oh my god." the ground was a lot farther away and I could see my skinny legs, "I'm me again!" I felt the inside of my mouth where my braces used to be.

"Can I still call you braceface?"

"No!" I walked over next to Tony.

After we were back to normal Tony looked at the raygun,"What should we do with them?" he asked,

"I think we should give them a taste of their own medicine." I said.

***10 seconds later.***

"AHAHAHA OH-OH-OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THEM!" We were all dying of laughter,

"Oh the humiliation." Loki said,

"HA THEY HAVEN'T HIT PUBERTY YET SO THEIR VOICES ARE SQUEAKY!" Pika laughed.

We were on the floor crying because we were laughing so hard, "I- CAN'T- BREATH!" my stomach hurt,

"Why did we bother doing this, we still got beat by 10 year olds." Maven said,

"THIS IS BETTER THAN TELEVISION!" I said rolling around, even Fury was laughing which is rare... Everyone was on the ground laughing, except Thor who was mildly chuckling... It was funny, just enjoying the moment where we were all together as a team even though I knew deep inside that Maven would be escaping soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**The finale is here ^^**

**Thanks Superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways**

**love the reviews**

**here yas go! **

**the Finale**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 14: The best apology gift EVER!**

"You cannot defeat me mortal!" Jennifer said running through my backyard again,

"Think again Loki." I said shooting an arrow at her,

"So the famous Hawkeye thinks he can defeat me?"

"Yes." I shot another arrow at her,

"You'll have to find me first." she said vanishing,

"Dang, this equipment is advanced." I jumped into a tree, "I'm gonna find you." I said looking into my binoculars, "Hm..." I saw something move in the bushes, "AHA!" I shot an arrow at her.

She jumped out of the bushes and didn't get up,

I walked over to her, "Quit fakin you faker."

"We're both faking."

"Never mind." I shot an arrow at her forehead,

"If only we could do that to Loki in real life." I looked over to see Agent Barton standing there, dressed casually... he looked different,

"Ah... this isn't what it... looks like?" I said looking down at Jennifer then back at Barton,

"Yeah, I know, new shipment of merchandise for October."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to give you something." he reached into his pocket.

Jennifer and I looked at each other then back at Clint, "Here." he handed me a small box, like one that would hold a ring. I opened it, inside was a diamond ring. There was a big emerald in the middle (my birthstone) and around the band of the ring were smaller diamonds, "Oh... I uh..." I was speechless, it was so beautiful, "W-why?"

"It's an apology gift, you know, for everything I put you through."

I put it on my right hand, "You didn't have to... I mean, it wasn't your fault. I just... wow."

"It was nothing really."

"Thank you... and apology accepted." I gave him a hug,

"I should get going now, I've got things to do and stuff." he said letting go of me and started walking toward the gate,

"Thank you Clint!" I called at him, he turned, nodded then walked out of my yard.

**Coming soon:**

**Victoria's Secret**


End file.
